When We First Met
by Spaice
Summary: Sakura is washed up at Konoha. Sasuke finds her. Naruto and his friends are determined to make the two of them a couple... Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"No father, please no!" screamed an eleven year old girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her drunken father bore down on her. She took one terrified look at the stick he was using for a makeshift weapon, sprang to her feet and ran past him, out of the shed she had hidden in and continued running until she could no more. Out of energy and still able to hear her father's shouts of anger at his daughters escape, she jumped into a nearby river, closed her eyes and let it take her to wherever it wished to. Sometime later-in her opinion it could have been 5 seconds, 5 minutes, 5 hours, 5 weeks, anytime-her body washed up on a bank near the village of Konoha. She heard faint footsteps coming towards her...or was it away from her? The normal walking pace turned into a jog, then a sprint. Now she knew they were coming towards her. A rush of joy filled her as she realised she was about to be rescued, hopefully in a land far away from where she used to live. Where her father still did live. Where he would be cursing her. She shuddered at the thought. The footsteps stopped. A smooth voice said,

"What are you doing here? Travelling by water isn't always the best way to go." she heard before being lifted into the boy's (or at least, that's what she assumed by the voice) arms and carried off. Before long she drifted into the free land of unconsciousness.

---

**There :) prologue done. To tell you the truth... I only came up with this because the train was delayed and I had nothing better to do...**

**Oh well... It's only short but...never mind. It's a prologue!!!!!!**

**Please review! It's nice to know what you think. Constructive criticism is allowed but no other criticism!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I lost the sheet I had written it on... So I'm just recalling roughly what I wrote... It will be slightly different but not too much hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---**

"Wake up. Wake up!" a rather agitated voice interrupted Sakura's sleep.

"Mm..." she mumbled, unwilling to open her eyes and face reality once again. After a few minutes, she decided to see where she was etc.

"Finally! I was starting to worry that you'd never wake up. I would take it easy for a bit and don't..." She jumped up to demand to be let go and winced, falling back, the floor eagerly reaching out to her.

"... Get. Up." The boy (she decided they _were _male) said through gritted teeth as he leapt about 5 meters to catch her just before her head touched the ground. How fortunate. How fortunate her rescuer could jump inhuman lengths _and___not be fazed enough to not catch her...

After he had placed her back on the bed with strict instructions _not_ to do that again, she demanded,

"Who are you...? What are you?" At his rather bemused expression, she expanded;

"I mean with that jump and...And..." He seemed to understand more

"Oh, that? My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And as for _what _I am... Well, I'm a ninja." That last sentence rather put her off balance; but it also made her remember something... No, someone. Her best friend who had move to a place called Konoha because it was his dream to become a ninja.

"Oh. I'm Sakura Haruno and I am your average, standard human." He smirked at that, something, she concluded, that was one of the very few facial expressions he could manage to do.

"Do you know anyone called N..." She was cut off by a loud shout that made her wince.

"Sasuke! I heard you rescued a girl from the river!" A strangely familiar voice commented.

"Well, well. I guess news gets round pretty fast, huh?" A head with blond, spiky hair poked round the corner.

"Let's see then..." he glanced at her, looked again and the huge grin that was plastered over his face vanished. "Is it you?" It was soon replaced with another grin. "Sakura!" he hugged her so tight that she could hardly breathe.

"Am I missing out on something here?" Sasuke said with a rarer emotion on his face: a blank look.

"Oh, Sakura was my best friend before I moved to here. How come you're here?" he asked, the second part of the question directed to sakura.

"Well, you know how father is when he gets drunk... I was running away and somehow, I got here. A good coincidence!" she said happily.

"Not coincidence. It was your destiny to come here." A new, smooth voice said. "I don't believe we've met." They continued. Sakura looked up. A boy with long, dark brown hair and pale purple eyes was what she saw.

"Neji... Haven't you got fed up with that destiny nonsense yet?" Naruto complained, playfully blocking his ears.

"Wow! You sure have a lot of friends Naruto!" Sakura commented, looking at the new faces.

"Yes! They all accepted me for what I am, like you did!" He replied "If you don't mind, we have to go outside for a minute." He suddenly added.

"Umm... Sure..." Sakura replied, confused.

"They would definitely make a good couple!" Naruto said in a hushed conversation with Neji. He nodded,

"It is their destiny!" Neji said understandingly.

"For once I agree with your 'destiny rubbish'. Now here's the plan..."

**---**

**There we go... I did it...eventually. :P My sincerest apologies if there are any typing errors, no-one seems to be able to type properly...**

**Pleeeeease review! It really inspires me to keep on typing and writing! Also, can you take a look at my other fanfics please... Especially 'The Past is a Terrible Thing' it's a SuiKa fanfics and I desperately need new characters (OC) and I won't be able to carry on with it if I don't get enough...:(**


	3. Operation Overbalence

**Ok... Again, I made this one up because I still can't find what I wrote it on so apologies if it's not as good as it would have been... You won't know anyway :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**---**

"Hey, Kiba, will you help us with our plan? It's to help Sasuke!" Naruto eagerly asked when they had found the person (well, and dog) they were looking for: Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hmm... Okay. What do we have to do?" Kiba replied curiously. Sasuke was his friend so he guessed it would be fine.

"Okay, this is the plan!" Naruto and Neji hurriedly whispered their carefully thought out plan, well, make that Neji's well thought out plan. All Naruto had done was nod his head and come up with weird and not-so wonderful ideas of how to include ramen into the balance...

"Hmm... Seems like a decent plan, Akamaru?" Kiba decided. Akamaru barked in agreement.

*******

"Hey, Sasuke, you want to show Sakura round the village? I'm sure she wants to know where everything is, including the best ramen you could ever find, let alone eat!!!" Naruto 'randomly' piped up. Of course, even _he_ had his own part to play in their plan.

"Hn... I guess she needs to know where to go..." Sasuke said doubtfully, instinctively knowing there was something wrong, but he gave in anyway. Sakura looked very happy about being given a guided tour around Konoha.

"Let's go then!" She demanded eagerly. Sasuke tried not to look annoyed; and failed miserably. He didn't need to worry; she just laughed at him for having a strange expression on his face. "C'mon!" She prompted impatiently.

***Sometime later***

"... And this is the ramen stall." Naruto said, turning to gaze at his favourite place in the universe. A pretty young girl smiled at him, evidently knowing him to be their best customer, no contest and he grinned back.

"Yeah, and also where he spends the majority of his time too..." muttered Sasuke. Sakura giggled nervously and tried to release the tension a bit,

"Umm, you guys, should we move on now?" she fiddled nervously with her clothes. Sasuke sighed,

"I guess you're right... Come on Naruto, you idiot." He pulled Naruto by his ear to get him away from the dreaded ramen place.

"Wha- o-o-ow!" Naruto complained, "Stop dragging me! Get. Off!" He demanded. Reluctantly, Sasuke complied, but only when they were far, far away from the ramen. "Hmm... Okay, this is the docks Sakura-chan!" he continued where he had left off. "It's where all the boats come along and give us food and stuff..." he started,

"I _know_ that, you idiot!" Sakura scolded.

From behind the beach hut (_obviously_ there's a beach!) came a few strange sounds,

"Shush, Akamaru!" Kiba scolded, Akamaru whined as if to say, "but that's the signal!" Kiba sighed. "I know, boy, but we need to wait for a convenient time!" Suddenly, Akamaru darted ahead and started running rings around Sakura, she laughed at his determination.

"Whose is this little dog then?" she asked.

"Hmm, looks like Akamaru to me. Where are you Kiba? I know you're there, come on before Akamaru makes Sakura so dizzy she falls in the water!" Naruto called and winked inconspicuously at the boy that approached. He winked back.

"So, it's a little cherry blossom you rescued, huh?" he asked Sasuke, although secretly he already knew.

"You could call her that." Sasuke replied coldly. He could sense a trick and didn't like not knowing what was happening. "Kiba, Akamaru seems a bit... jumpy today. Why is he acting so weirdly?" Sasuke noticed Akamaru jumping around Sakura, who was laughing.

"Hmm... Dunno, I noticed that this morning. Probably something he ate." Akamaru's owner decided. Suddenly, Sakura's face changed to one slightly scared but to start with, Sasuke couldn't figure out why. Then he looked at her feet and saw that she was slowly falling, knocked over by Akamaru's eager leaping, her hands grasping for a railing that didn't exist. With reaction only an Uchiha would have, he made some handsigns and appeared behind her, preventing her from falling over the side and into the blue, raging monster below. She windmilled her arms, expecting to fall but finding herself frozen in the half-fallen state she was in. Looking behind, she saw Sasuke propping her up and upon closer inspection, she saw how little a ledge he was easily balancing on. Blushing, she attempted to stand herself up, but Sasuke lifted her up and moved away. He muttered something along the lines of,

"A trick. I knew it."

**---**

**That went a bit better than expected... Review pleeease!!! And don't forget to read my other fanfics! She's Changed, A Sweet Dilemma, Most Definitely, The Past Is A Terrible Thing, The Train Ride and The Interrogationary Cheese Knife. :). Thanks for sticking with me so far and sorry I always take aaages updating :( but thanks again for the support :).**


	4. A new student?

**Coming up: A new student? Read and enjoy XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---**

"Aww, come on Sasuke. You know we were just trying to get you and Sakura to get, you know, closer." Naruto pleaded with his best friend who had figured out what had happened as soon as Naruto and Kiba had started looking at each other strangely, as if they were about to crack up laughing. "Let's at least ask the old man Hokage if he'll let Sakura-chan join in with the academy at our level!" Sasuke sighed. Naruto had been pestering him to ask the third Hokage if Sakura could join and become a ninja with them. As he had been for the previous few hours, Sasuke said,

"Go do it yourself." in the same monotone as before. Naruto pouted.

"Come on… pleeeeeeease?"

"Oh alright. Come on Sakura, we're going to see if you can train with us." he grumbled in defeat. Sakura looked up attentively and they set off to see the Hokage.

"What? You're asking if this completely inexperienced girl can become a kunoichi?" the Hokage asked in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto nodded.

"Hmm… Ok. But if I let her, you will have to train her sufficiently to be nearly as good as you two in, let's say, two weeks." the Hokage 'reasoned'

_But I got this far in five months, Naruto in three years and even Itachi… Itachi did it in seven weeks. Two weeks? That's impossible!_ Sasuke thought incredulously. Naruto, of course, didn't understand that blatantly obvious point.

"Hmm… okay! I'm sure she'll do that, won't you Sakura?" He turned towards the pink haired girl, who had turned white and looked ready to faint at any minute. "Sakura?" Naruto asked, "What's the matter?" Sakura keeled over, into Sasuke's waiting arms.

"Okay, but no training yet." Sasuke reluctantly gave in.

"Hmm? Why not?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was practically holding Sakura.

"No training yet? Why not?" Sakura asked suddenly, opening her eyes but still looking groggy. Sasuke huffed impatiently,

_Great. Now I have two idiots that are determined to push themselves past their limits._ He thought.

"Okay…" he gave in reluctantly.

"Oh yes, and if she fails to reach the standards, she can either start from the beginning of the academy or she won't start at all.

**---**

**Review please!! Tell me what you think, good, bad, constructive criticism, flames, I don't care!!!**


	5. Training and a Bad Surprise

**Hi guys!! I know I really ought to make myself update sooner… I'm just too busy with stuff like homework, other stories etc. I'm sure some of you know the feeling… Anyway, onto chapter 4 of When We First Met: Training and a bad surprise.**

**---**

"Can you show me how to do that jutsu again?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was trying his best not to lose his patience with the eager girl. Obediently, he formed the handsigns and performed the substitution jutsu, slow enough that Sakura could see how it was done. Sakura tried it again as Sasuke jumped down from the tree he had used for the technique. He nearly jumped back up it again when he heard Sakura shout nothing in particular to no-one in particular as, once again, her jutsu failed to take effect. Suddenly Naruto stiffened and beckoned to Sasuke and Sakura and they joined him where he was looking out.

"Someone's coming." Naruto managed to whisper for once in his life. "Let's go and hide in that bush to see if it's an enemy or a friend." he suggested. Sasuke nodded and the two made some handsigns and disappeared; well, Naruto did. Luckily for Sakura, Sasuke remembered just in time that she was standing next to him and, wrapping an arm around her waist, completed the jutsu one handed. For Sakura, it seemed an eternity before they landed behind a bush, able to see the ninja who approached without being seen themselves.

"Well, Kisame, looks to me like there were some people here not long ago, and they seem to have gone; no, not gone but hidden themselves." The dark haired man in a black cloak with red clouds said in his slow, steady way. The blue haired, blue skinned man next to him (who was evidently from Kirigakure, because of his pointed teeth) chuckled.

"Yeah, and I bet they're scared hard to death, just sitting there knowing that we know they are there." He laughed. Sasuke inhaled deeply as the dark haired man straightened up.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, in a whisper.

"They're from the Akatsuki. The man with the ponytail; he's my brother." Sasuke whispered back, with no attempt to disguise the venom and hatred in his voice towards his brother.

"So that must be…Itachi." Sakura said, thinking hard to remember the name of Sasuke's brother. Sasuke nodded and all three of them instinctively held their breath as the one Itachi had called Kisame looked right at them. They all exhaled again as they remembered there was a bush between his gaze and them. Kisame whispered something to Itachi and drew a kunai. Itachi merely nodded and stepped backwards, away from them and out of Kisame's line of fire.

"Now then. My shark instincts are never wrong." he said menacingly. "Well, most of the time, anyway." he added as an afterthought. "Enough of this chatter anyway. Let's put these people to the test then." They all readied themselves to dodge the incoming kunai but were surprised to find that he aimed at the bust further along. Not knowing his real intentions, they relaxed. That was until they saw the paper bomb attached to the end of the kunai. As soon as the kunai hit the bush, flames sprouted, engulfing the bush and soon it was leaping its way toward where they were hiding. Itachi smirked.

"Well, soon we won't have any listeners, one way or the other." he said, triumph evident in his voice as he activated his Sharingan to see exactly who had been eavesdropping on him and his Akatsuki partner. He gasped as he came to the closest to the fire. "Stop the fire, Kisame!" he shouted, his eyes wide as he watched the flames start to suffocate his little brother.

**---**

**Teehee, I hope you liked the cliff-hanger :) it was fun to write!! Please review and don't forget to take a look at my other stories and review them too! Thank you to those of my readers who have already reviewed, I'm really grateful to you!! XD.**


	6. Sasuke's anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I seem to be on a spree of typing things up at the moment!!! (Well… It had to come at some point…)**

**---**

_"Now then. My shark instincts are never wrong." he said menacingly. "Well, most of the time, anyway." he added as an afterthought. "Enough of this chatter anyway. Let's put these people to the test then." They all readied themselves to dodge the incoming kunai but were surprised to find that he aimed at the bust further along. Not knowing his real intentions, they relaxed. That was until they saw the paper bomb attached to the end of the kunai. As soon as the kunai hit the bush, flames sprouted, engulfing the bush and soon it was leaping its way toward where they were hiding. Itachi smirked._

_"Well, soon we won't have any listeners, one way or the other." he said, triumph evident in his voice as he activated his Sharingan to see exactly who had been eavesdropping on him and his Akatsuki partner. He gasped as he came to the closest to the fire. "Stop the fire, Kisame!" he shouted, his eyes wide as he watched the flames start to suffocate his little brother._

Kisame shrugged indifferently.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" he asked. "I can start a fire easily enough but do you expect me to put it out again?" he continued.

"Use your water! Just put it out!" Itachi was really starting to panic. Kisame looked a little confused but did as his leader said.

"What's the big deal? I thought you _wanted _to get rid of those eavesdroppers." He asked when the hissing had died down. Itachi beckoned and whispered something. "Oh… You could have told me that sooner and I might not have set fire to the bush in the first place!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You would." he stated, not questioned.

"Oh alright, maybe I would have killed those little beggars, but they shouldn't be snooping around in the first place."

"It _is_ a well used training ground." Itachi pointed out.

"Hmm… But I still think that they should have scooted off somewhere else instead of stuck around." Kisame retorted.

"Come on out; we know you're in there." Itachi shouted; eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, mini Itachi and his little friends; come on out!" Kisame copied in his own words.

In the bush, Sasuke growled; he _hated _being called 'mini Itachi' because it made him sound like a smaller copy of his brother; who he detested. Sakura was going to, but decided against, telling Sasuke that the shark guy was sort of right; he _did_ look sort of like his brother (except for the hair). Naruto got up and grinned,

"Alright, I guess you've got us!" Sasuke and Sakura followed suit, Sasuke seething and Sakura confused. Itachi glanced at his little brother and said to Kisame, not so quietly,

"Don't call Sasuke that, he doesn't like it." Kisame too glanced at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I guess he doesn't, but then again, how was I supposed to know what his name was, it's not as if you told me what it was." he complained.

"Umm… I think you'll find I keep mentioning him and his name." Itachi protested.

"Enough idle chit-chat. What are you planning, coming here?" Sasuke asked, tired of being talked about.

"Well… You see…" Itachi and Kisame said in unison, both unwilling to give away their true purpose. "Well…?" Sasuke pressed.

"Well, we came for you…" Itachi said simply.

**---**

**Please review!!! I love to hear what you think and ideas of what is going to happen next etc. You're also welcome to look at my profile and other stories :D (not that I could stop you if you wanted to anyway…)**


End file.
